Obsession
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: Trichotillomania. Ablutomania. Aboulomania. Demonomania. Enosimania. Onomatomania. Climomania. Gamomania. Bagaimana jika gadis itu bertandang ke apartemen Sasuke dan mereka membahas isi buku yang Sakura temukan di ruang perpustakaan laki-laki itu?/"Kau sudah baca isinya?"/"Belum, sama sekali. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau membacakannya untukku, Sakura."/


Sakura datang mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya karena kebetulan hari ini hari Minggu─yang berarti dia libur. Setidaknya dia akan merasa sangat kesepian jika terus-menerus bertahan di rumah mengingat ayah dan ibunya tengah mengurus perusahaan di luar kota.

Dengan mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang dan kaos hitam tanpa lengan bertuliskan "GEEK" serta helaian merah muda sebahunya yang dikucir kuda, gadis cantik itu berjalan menuju apartemen nomor 101 dan menekan bel yang terpasang di samping pintu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu masih setia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Setidaknya itu berlangsung sekitar tiga menit sampai Sasuke datang membukakan pintu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura seraya memeluk kekasihnya tanpa aba-aba. Sasuke yang mendapat pelukan tersenyum maklum dan membalas pelukan gadisnya.

"Kita baru saja bertemu dua hari yang lalu, Sakura," balas Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku dulu?"

Gadis beriris teduh itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya. "Aku juga tidak merencanakannya, Sasuke-kun. Aku kesepian di rumah jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan lebih bahagia di sini," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus pucuk rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan."

_Dunia pekerjaan dan orang dewasa memang rumit_, batin Sakura polos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

January 2, 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OBSESSION**

**Main Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ruang kerja Sasuke menjadi penuh dengan suara mendominasi sejak Sakura datang berkunjung. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan selama gadis itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya meskipun suara Sakura tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Dengan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan laptop di depannya dan Sakura yang duduk di sofa yang terletak di seberang meja Sasuke, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seperti jari-jari Sasuke yang dengan lihai menari-nari di _keyboard_ laptop atau jari-jari Sakura yang membolak-balik halaman dari buku berjudul "Makhluk Fantasi" yang tengah ia baca.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu tidak makhluk supernatural yang muncul dalam dongeng-dongeng dan kisah-kisah fiksi fantasi. Memiliki tinggi berkisar antara 30 cm sampai dengan 2 m. Biasanya kulit mereka berwarna hijau." Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya setelah beberapa saat dia hanya berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dalam cerita rakyat Eropa, digambarkan sebagai bangsa peri atau makhluk supernatural. Ukuran tubuh mereka kecil dan kadangkala tidak terlihat oleh mata manusia. Mereka dilukiskan sebagai makhluk mungil berwarna hijau dan bertelinga runcing. Coba tebak nama makhluk ini!"

"…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura dengan suara yang sudah naik satu oktaf.

"Diamlah, Sakura!" hardik Sasuke galak, namun tak cukup berhasil membuat nyali Sakura menciut.

"Bilang kalau kau tidak tahu. Mengaku saja susah sekali. Dasar Uchiha!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya dia bisa menahan emosinya. Dia tidak bisa jika harus mendiamkan gadis manis itu terlalu lama.

"Ya, 'kan? Kau tidak tahu, 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Makhluk itu sering disebut Hoglobin, Globin, atau Troll. Globin erat kaitannya dengan api dan memiliki kemahiran untuk menciptakannya. Benar tidak?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung melempar pandangannya pada Sasuke dengan takjub. "Wah, ternyata kau tahu. Kau pintar sekali, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Sekarang kuharap kau bisa tenang. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan," ucap laki-laki beriris kelam itu dengan datar.

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan pulang dan mungkin mengajak Ino berbelanja," ucap Sakura dengan nadanya yang terdengar dibuat ceria. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura cukup kecewa dengan Sasuke dengan sikapnya hari ini. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak mau mengganggu urusan Sasuke lebih jauh dari ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyuruhmu pulang, Sakura." Sasuke menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak, ini kemuanku. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun," pamit Sakura seraya tersenyum dan menyambar tas selempangnya. Gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tokyo diguyur hujan.

Sakura sudah mengirim pesan kepada Ino untuk mengajaknya pergi berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Tapi, rasanya rencana itu langsung hancur total ketika ia keluar dari apartemen dan mendapati hujan yang turun begitu deras disertai petir yang sesekali menyambar. Dengan cepat dia menelepon Ino dan membatalkan perjanjian mereka.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Ino," sapa Sakura begitu sambungan teleponnya diterima setelah sebelumnya sempat terdengar nada sambung.

"Ya, ada apa? Aku sedang bersiap-siap, Sakura." Begitulah suara yang terdengar di ujung sana.

"Kita tidak jadi berangkat, Ino," ucap gadis beriris teduh itu dengan lirih.

Ino mendengus. "Kenapa? Karena hujan?"

"Ya, hujannya deras sekali," jawab Sakura.

"Ah, aku sudah menduganya."

"Maaf. Kau tahu bukan aku sangat benci hujan."

"Aku tahu. Lalu kau akan kemana sementara waktu ini?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Sakura menghela napas pendek. "Aku akan singgah di apartemen Sasuke."

"Baiklah."

"Mungkin lain kali, ya?"

"Tenang saja, kita bisa berbelanja kapan pun," sahut Ino meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Sakura lalu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan gadis bermarga Yamanaka sahabatnya itu.

Kurang lebih begitulah celotehan Sakura dalam sambungan teleponnya dengan Ino. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju apartemen kekasihnya. Semoga saja kekasih berwajah tampannya itu tidak keberatan menampungnya lebih lama. Ya, setidaknya sampai hujan benar-benar reda.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Dia tak perlu mengetuk pintu atau menunggu laki-laki beriris _onyx_ itu membukakan pintu karena sepeninggalannya pintu apartemen ternyata belum dikunci oleh Sasuke. Jadi, dia bisa bebas masuk sesuka hatinya.

Awalnya, gadis itu hanya berkeliling melihat-lihat beberapa koleksi milik Sasuke yang terpajang di sepanjang ruangan. Sasuke memiliki beberapa benda koleksi yang unik dan menarik seperti guci, mesin ketik, atau lukisan kuno. Namun, lama-lama dia bosan juga. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk meminjam beberapa buku Sasuke yang diletakkan di perpustakaan kecilnya.

Sasuke memang memiliki perpustakaan di salah satu ruangan apartemennya. Meski tidak sebesar perpustakaan yang tersebar di Tokyo, setidaknya buku-buku di sana cukup untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Sakura.

Sakura sudah berkeliling meneliti beberapa buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mencoba untuk membaca sinopsis dari buku itu dan akhirnya mengambil dua buku yang akan ia bawa ke ruang kerja Sasuke dan membacanya di sana. Dia juga tidak mau membaca buku di perpustakaan sendirian.

Ketika dua buku telah dibawa dengan manis di tangan kirinya, tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat sebuah buku tipis yang tergeletak di meja bundar besar yang ada di ruangan ini. Karena penasaran, Sakura meraih buku itu dan membaca sampulnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun punya buku seperti ini, ya?" tanya Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri setelah membaca judul buku itu, Gangguan Jiwa pada Manusia.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sakura sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja kekasihnya. Ragu untuk masuk ke dalam terlebih ketika melihat kesibukan Sasuke yang belum juga selesai, bahkan malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ, Sakura? Masuklah," tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari laptop miliknya.

"Eh? Baiklah," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan dan duduk di sofa setelah sebelumnya sempat meletakkan dua buku yang dia ambil dari perpustakaan Sasuke, sedangkan satu buku lainnya ia pegang.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai membuka halaman pertama buku yang akan dibaca.

"Aku tidak jadi pulang, hujannya deras sekali. Sasuke-kun, aku heran kenapa kau punya buku seperti ini. Tapi boleh 'kan aku meminjamnya? Aku penasaran dengan isinya," ucap Sakura sembari mulai membuka halaman pertama.

"Hn. Buku apa yang kau maksud?" Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Lihat saja sampulnya," ucap Sakura seraya memperlihatkan sampul buku itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak untuk menggali ingatannya. "Itu bukan milikku. Itachi membawa buku itu saat berkunjung dan lupa membawanya pulang."

"Kau sudah baca isinya?"

"Belum, sama sekali. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau membacakannya untukku, Sakura."

Senyum Sakura mengembang mendengar permintaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Gadis beriris klorofil itu membaca halaman pertama buku itu dengan nyaring agar Sasuke bisa ikut mendengarkan.

"_Trichotillomania_. Kelainan dimana seseorang melakukan gerakan refleks dalam bentuk penyiksaan diri seperti menarik atau menjambak rambut."

"Kurasa Chouji adalah pengidap _Trichotillomania_," ucap Sasuke menanggapi.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Dia teman sekelasku semasa SMP. Dia selalu menjambak rambutnya setiap kali keripik kentang─yang merupakan cemilan favoritnya habis. Bahkan ia tak segan membuat rambutnya rontok."

"Mengerikan sekali," komentar Sakura singkat seraya bergidik. Ia lalu melanjutkan membaca halaman berikutnya.

"_Ablutomania_. Kelainan dimana seseorang ingin menjaga kebersihan tubuh dari terkontaminasi oleh kuman. Akan mengganggu kalau ketakutan terhadap kotor atau kuman datang dalam skala per detik yang berdampak pada keinginan untuk membersihkan tubuh─minimal tangan secara intens, bahkan keseringan."

"Aku tidak tahu ada gangguan jiwa seperti ini. Kurasa jarang orang yang mengidap _Ablutomania_. Aku belum pernah bertemu orang semacam ini. Kalau kau, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sembari melemparkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sependapat denganmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya. _Abulomania_. Kelainan dimana─Hei! Ini seperti yang kubaca tadi. Kenapa ada dua? Buku ini payah!" hardik Sakura seenaknya.

"Sakura, yang kau baca tadi _Ablutomania_ sedangkan yang ini _Abulomania_," ucap Sasuke sebelum kekasihnya semakin memaki buku tak berdosa itu.

Sakura membaca kembali judul gangguan jiwa sebelumnya. "Hehehe, kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak menyadarinya," ujar Sakura malu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"…"

"Aku teruskan. _Abulomania._ Kelainan dimana seseorang selalu merasa kesulitan ketika hendak mengambil suatu keputusan, bahkan untuk hal yang sederhana sekalipun."

Sakura terdiam, memasang pose berpikir untuk beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba dia teringat seseorang.

"Ah, Ino pengidap _Abulomania_. Dia sangat sulit untuk memutuskan. Dia bahkan bertanya padaku tentang model _underwear_ yang harus dibelinya. Sangat merepotkan," simpul Sakura. Sementara itu, perempatan siku-siku langsung menggentayangi dahi Sasuke.

Sakura kembali pada bukunya, ia membalik halaman buku itu dengan lincah. "_Demonomania._ Kelainan dimana seseorang memiliki perasaan ketakutan yang berlebihan, bahkan ketakutan dirasuki oleh roh jahat dari alam gaib ke dalam tubuhnya. Orang yang mengalami _Demonomania_ akan semakin parah setelah ia melihat film-film horor, membaca buku horor atau mendengarakan cerita horor."

"Ah, gangguan jiwa seperti ini sangat klasik. Banyak orang yang merasa takut akan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan eksistensi makhluk atau alam gaib." Sakura berkomentar dengan enteng tanpa ingin membahasnya lebih jauh. Ia hampir saja membalik halaman selanjutnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak menghentikannya.

"_Enosimania_. Kelainan dimana─"

"Kurasa Itachi pengidap _Demonomania_," ucap Sasuke spontan. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"─seseorang takut─Apa? Itachi-nii?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia memang terlihat dingin dan berwibawa. Tapi tak ada yang mengerti bahwa dia adalah salah satu orang yang mempunyai kepercayaan dengan makhluk gaib. Kau ingat saat aku bilang padamu film horor yang kau minta sudah habis?"

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak jadi menonton waktu itu. Memang kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Saat itu aku sudah membelikannya untukmu. Tapi Itachi melihat kepingan CD itu di meja dan dia tidak segan untuk membakarnya sambil berteriak histeris bagai orang kesurupan. Ah, betapa nistanya pewaris utama Uchiha Corporation," jelas Sasuke kecewa, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Mungkin Itachi-nii harus dibawa ke dokter. Di buku dituliskan seperti itu." Sakura menoleh pada laki-laki bersurai biru dongker di sana setelah tak mendapat tanggapan sedikit pun. Ternyata Sasuke sudah kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"_Enosimania_. Kelainan dimana seseorang takut melakukan kesalahan besar, takut mendapat kritikan, dan lain-lain. Gejala yang biasanya terjadi pada orang yang mengalami _Enosimania_ meliputi detak jantung yang tidak menentu, timbul rasa muak, berkeringat, napas menjadi pendek dan cepat." Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak mencari-cari orang di sekitarnya yang mungkin saja mengidap gangguan jiwa tersebut.

"Karin," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh disertai matanya yang melotot mendengar Sasuke menyebut mantan sekertarisnya yang cantik dan seksi. "Apa kau bilang? Karin mantan sekertarismu itu?"

"Hn. Kinerja kerjanya bagus. Dia selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki semangat yang tinggi," puji Sasuke tanpa sadar. Darah Sakura sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun mendengar pujian demi pujian yang kekasihnya lontarkan pada gadis lain.

"Tapi, dia buruk dalam satu hal. Dia memiliki kelainan untuk selalu tampil sempurna. Merasa kecil dan rendah dalam waktu yang bersamaan setelah dikritik. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta sekertaris pengganti setelah dia bekerja dua minggu. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan orang semacam itu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Yah, setidaknya hanya untuk gadis merah jambu itu, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang ini.

Dan kalimat yang Sasuke katakan berhasil membuat Sakura malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikiran macam-macam tentang Sasuke.

"…"

"Sakura, kenapa diam saja? Kau bisa melanjutkannya." Sasuke berucap sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya untuk menyelesaikan materi rapat bersama klien dari Jerman.

"Umm, _Onomatomania_. Kelainan dimana seseorang memiliki obsesi untuk mengulang kata-kata khusus karena dianggap menganggu pikirannya."

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura sembari melemparkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. "Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Memang apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Sakura mendengus. "Tunangan sahabatmu yang berambut kuning jabrik."

"Tunangan Naruto?"

"Ya! Namanya kalau tidak salah … Hinata?" tebak Sakura.

"Hn."

"Coba ingat-ingat saat kita menghadiri pesta pertunangan mereka di Kyoto."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Mobil _sport_ hitam itu melaju dengan cepat menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan sang pemilik, Gedung Bunaga. Di dalamnya terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Tampan dan cantik. Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke sangat menawan dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dengan kacing teratas yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya begitu anggun dengan balutan _mini dress_ merah marun tanpa lengan. Helaian merah mudanya dibiarkan terurai dengan dihiasi bandana sederhana yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

Suara fantovel hitam dan _high heels_ hitam yang dikenakan keduanya terdengar ketika mereka turun dari mobil. Sakura mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke dengan manja. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat di mana pemilik acara─Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata─berdiri berdampingan dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Dobe, selamat atas pertunanganmu," ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk Naruto a la lelaki.

"Terima kasih, Teme. Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo," balas Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

Setelah Sasuke memberikan ucapan selamatnya pada Naruto, sekarang Sakura lah yang hendak memberi selamat pada gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan di samping Naruto yang diyakini adalah tunangan bocah rubah itu.

"Umm, Hinata-chan selamat, ya. Semoga kalian langgeng," ujar Sakura seraya bersalaman dengan Hinata. Tidak lupa dengan cium pipi kanan dan cium pipi kiri.

Hinata tersenyum malu, rona merah sudah menjalar di pipi putihnya. "I-iya. Terima kasih su-sudah datang di pertunangan kami. Ka-kalian secepatnya menyusul ka-kami, ya."

"Ahahaha, kami pasti akan menyusul kalian, kok," sahut Sakura sembari terkekeh pelan dan melirik Sasuke sekilas. Ah, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari laki-laki tampan berwajah wajan itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Iya 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura setelah ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hinata di hari pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata.

Laki-laki berambut model _raven_ itu mendecih sebal. "Sakura, Hinata bukan mengulang kalimatnya. Dia hanya kesulitan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan tepat. Mudahnya, dia gagap," jelas Sasuke.

"Memang beda, ya?" tanya gadis _bubble gum_ itu dengan polos.

"Menurutmu?"

"Semua hal bisa jadi mungkin," jawabnya ambigu. Ia lalu kembali membuka halaman sebaliknya.

"_Climomania_. Kelainan dimana seseorang memiliki keinginan untuk berlama-lama di atas kasur terlebih jika musim dingin. Penderita _Cilomania_ ini mempunyai keinginan atau obsesi untuk selalu ada di atas kasur dalam jangka waktu lama, bahkan bisa sampai seharian."

"Kurasa semua orang senang berlama-lama di atas kasur. Aku pun juga begitu," komentar Sakura seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak senang berlama-lama di atas kasur," sahut Sasuke datar. Ia menanggalkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Itu 'kan kau. Uchiha Sasuke yang terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Dasar anak kecil," sahut Sasuke sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Sakura melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada kekasihnya─meski tidak mempan. Ia melanjutkan membuka halaman selanjutnya tanpa ingin membahas lebih jauh lagi tentang _Climomania_.

"Ini halaman terakhir. _Gamomania_. Kelainan dimana seseorang memiliki obsesi untuk mengajukan pernikahan."

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Sasuke-kun," jeda sejenak hingga Sasuke menoleh pada kekasihnya. "Aku pengidap _Gamomania_."

"Bukan, kau bukan pengidap _Gamomania_," jawab Sasuke datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Tapi aku memang ingin menikah," jawab Sakura membela diri. Ia menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu."

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," ucap Sasuke dengan nadanya yang sedikit melembut. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih dalam posisi tiduran di sofanya.

"Apa? Kau mau mengataiku anak kecil lagi?" tanya Sakura, irisnya mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu."

Sasuke mendekati gadisnya yang kini terlihat sangat manis di sofanya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, gadis dengan helaian merah jambu itu terlihat sangat menggoda untuk diserang, bukan?

"Berhenti di situ! Jangan mendekat!" ucap Sakura dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Terlambat …

Sasuke kini sudah sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Laki-laki beriris kelam itu naik ke sofa. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Sakura untuk menjaga gadis itu agar tetap berada di kungkungannya.

Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak ada penolakan darinya. Padahal pasalnya tadi Sakura mengatakan tidak ingin Sasuke mendekatinya. Bahkan ketika wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya, Sakura malah memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan bersiap dengan apa saja yang mungkin akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu terdiam sesaat. Melihat ekspresi yang dipasang kekasihnya, ia hanya bisa mendecih. Ia ingin sekali mencium bibir merah muda itu. Akhirnya, wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, sampai tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi lebar Sakura disertai lepasnya kucir rambut gadis itu langsung membuatnya membuka matanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kecewa.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau boleh mengucir rambutmu seperti tadi. Lehermu bisa terekspos," ucap Sasuke seraya melempar kucir rambut Sakura. Ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn. Kau juga harus tahu bahwa kau bukan pengidap _Gamomania_. Kau hanya ingin menikah denganku, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Sedangkan _Gamomania _ini biasanya memiliki obsesi mengajukan atau mengajak menikah kepada orang-orang yang berbeda dalam waktu yang sama. Paham?" Dan lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk.

"Selain itu?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Dengar, Sakura. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya denganmu. Tapi, tunggu sampai kita menikah nanti. Kau harus lulus SMA dulu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus pucuk rambut kekasihnya.

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu tak berbicara barang sekata. Bahkan saat Sasuke kembali mendaratkan kecupannya di dahi Sakura, ia tetap bergeming.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil jaketnya. Bukan untuk dipakai dirinya melainkan untuk Sakura.

Gadis itu tetap bersikeras terdiam walaupun kekasihnya kini sedang memakaikan jaket untuknya. Ia hanya mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang mulai berjalan keluar dari apartemen sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari perubahan sikap kekasihnya itu. Dan mungkin tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan laki-laki tampan itu.

_Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dasar anak kecil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One day you will meet someone who doesn't care about your past because …**_

… _**they want to be with you in your future.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, maafkan dengan endingnya :( Tiba-tiba **_**stuck**_** dan hanya kepikiran ending ini. Umm, lama ngga ngetik SasuSaku jadi agak susah nge-**_**feels**_**. Dan sebenernya ini akan dijadikan **_**Opening Challenge **_**yang aku buat tapi ternyata ngga bisa karena terjadi banyak perubahan **_**plot hole**_** selama pengetikan. **

**Aku juga minta maaf atas ketidak sesuaian genre dan ke-OOC-an yang tercipta ._. Karena sepertinya banyak **_**gramatical error**_** di fict ini, aku mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian. Tolong bantu aku, ya :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
